powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:James Lent/POWER GRIDS
This page regard the "power grid" of comics characters. This is the scale on which I will base the characters' power grid. 'POWER RATINGS' Intelligence (Ability to think and process information) # Low # Average # High # Gifted # Genius # Super genius # Immeasurable Strength (Ability to lift weight above one’s the head with arms fully extended) # Weak # Normal # Peak human # Superhuman (able to lift in the 800 pound to 25 ton range) # Superhuman (able to lift in the 25 to 75 ton range) # Superhuman (able to lift in the 75 to 100 ton range) # Incalculable (able to lift in excess of 100 tons) It should be noted that these values are strictly there for officially comparing different characters in relation to each other, and not remotely to be taken literally. Speed (Ability to move over land by running or flying) # Slow # Normal # Superhuman (peak range: 700 mph) # Speed of sound (peak range: Mach 1.0: 761 mph) # Supersonic (Mach 2.0 through orbital velocity) # LIght speed (186.000 m/s) # Warp speed (transcending light speed) Durability (Ability to resist or recover from bodily injury) # Weak # Normal # Enhanced # Regeneration # Bulletproof # Superhuman # Virtually indestructible Energy Projection (Ability to project energy from within the body) # No energy projection ability # Discharge energy on contact # Short range, short duration, single enery type # Medium range, medium duration, single enery type # High range, high duration, single enery type # Discharge mulltiple forms of energy # Nearly infinite energy projection Fighting Ability (Proficiency in hand to hand combat) # No fighting ability # Normal # Some combat training # Extensive combat training # Master of one form of combat # Master of several forms of combat # Master of all forms of combat CHARACTERS 'MARVEL' (Official ratings) 'Black Bolt' Real Name: Blacksgar Boltagon / Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) / Weight: 210 lbs (91 kg) Intelligence: 5''' Strength: '''5 Speed: 3''' Durability: '''3 Energy Projection: 7''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Blade' Real Name: Eric Brooks / Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) / Weight: 180 lbs (82 kg) Intelligence: 2''' Strength: '''3 Speed: 2''' Durability: '''4 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''5 Captain America Real Name: Steve Rogers / Height: 6'2" (1.8 8 m) / Weight: 240 lbs (109 kg) Intelligence: 3''' Strength: '''3 Speed: 2''' Durability: '''3 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''6 'Daredevil' Real Name: Matt Mardock / Height: 5'11" (1.80 m) / Weight: 185 lbs (84 kg) Intelligence: 3''' Strength: '''2 Speed: 2''' Durability: '''2 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''5 'Hulk' Real Name: Bruce Bunner / Height: 7' (2.13 m) (as Hulk) / Weight: 1.040 lbs (472 kg) (as Hulk) Intelligence: 2; 6 '''(as Bruce Bunner) Strength: '''7 Speed: 3''' Durability: '''7 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Hyperion' Real Name: Mark Milton / Height: 6'4" (1.93 m) / Weight: 460 lbs (209 kg) Intelligence: 5''' Strength: '''7 Speed: 5''' Durability: '''7 Energy Projection: 5''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Iron Man' Real Name: Tony Stark / Height: 6'6" (1.98 m) (in armor) / Weight: 425 lbs (193 kg) (in armor) Intelligence: 6''' Strength: '''6 Speed: 5''' Durability: '''6 Energy Projection: 6''' Fighting Skills: '''3 'Sentry' Real Name: Robert Raynolds / Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) / Weight: 200 lbs (91 kg) Intelligence: 5''' Strength: '''7 Speed: 5''' Durability: '''6 Energy Projection: 3''' Fighting Skills: '''2 'Spider-Man' Real Name: Peter Parker / Height: 5'10" (1.78 m) / Weight: 170 lbs (77 kg) Intelligence: 4''' Strength: '''4 Speed: 3''' Durability: '''3 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Sub-Mariner' Real Name: Namor McKenzie / Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) / Weight: 278 lbs (126 kg) Intelligence: 2''' Strength: '''6 Speed: 3''' Durability: '''6 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'The Thing' Real Name: Ben Grimm / Height: 6'0" (1.83 m) / Weight: 500 lbs (227 kg) Intelligence: 2''' Strength: '''6 Speed: 2''' Durability: '''6 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Thor' Real Name: Thor Odinson / Height: 6'6" (1.98 m) / Weight: 640 lbs (290 kg) Intelligence: 2''' Strength: '''7 Speed: 7''' Durability: '''6 Energy Projection: 6''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Venom' Real Name: Eddie Brock / Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) / Weight: 260 lbs (118 kg) Intelligence: 2''' Strength: '''4 Speed: 3''' Durability: '''5 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''2 'Wolverine' Real Name: James Howlett/Logan / Height: 5'3" (1.60 m) / Weight: 300 lbs (136 kg) (with adamantium) Intelligence: 2''' Strength: '''4 Speed: 2''' Durability: '''4 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''7 'DC COMICS' 'Aquaman' Real Name: Artur Curry / Height: 6'1" (1.85 m) / Weight: 325 lbs (147 kg) Intelligence: 2''' Strength: '''6 Speed: 3''' Durability: '''6 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Batman' Real Name: Bruce Wayne / Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) / Weight: 210 lbs (95 kg) Intelligence: 6''' Strength: '''3 Speed: 2''' Durability: '''2 (5, in batsuit) Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''7 'Cyborg' Real Name: Victor Stone / Height: 6'5" (1.96 m) / Weight: 385 lbs (175 kg) Intelligence: 5''' Strength: '''4 Speed: 3''' Durability: '''5 Energy Projection: 5''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Doctor Manhattam' Real Name: Jonathan Osterman / Height: Variable / Weight: Variable Intelligence: 7''' Strength: '''7 Speed: 7''' Durability: '''7 Energy Projection: 7''' Fighting Skills: '''1 'Flash' Real Name: Barry Allen / Height: 5'11" (1.80 m) / Weight: 180 lbs (82 kg) Intelligence: 3''' Strength: '''2 Speed: 7''' Durability: '''3 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''3 'Superman' Real Name: Clark Kent / Height: 6'3" (1.90 m) / Weight: 235 lbs (107 kg) Intelligence: 5''' Strength: '''7 Speed: 7''' Durability: '''7 Energy Projection: 6''' Fighting Skills: '''4 'Wonder Woman' Real Name: Diana Prince / Height: 6'0" (1.83 m) / Weight: 165 lbs (75 kg) Intelligence: 2''' Strength: '''7 Speed: 5''' Durability: '''6 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''6 'RESIDENT EVIL' 'Almert Wesker' Real Name: Albert Wesker / Height: 6'3" (1.90 m) / Weight: 198 lbs (90 kg) Intelligence: 5''' Strength: '''4 Speed: 4''' Durability: '''4 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''6 'Chris Redfield' Real Name: Chris Redfield / Height: 6'1" (1.85 m) / Weight: 220 lbs (100 kg) Intelligence: 3''' Strength: '''3 Speed: 2''' Durability: '''2 Energy Projection: 1''' Fighting Skills: '''6 Category:Blog posts